Rivers, Ponies, and Angels
by Whovian To The End
Summary: The Doctor lands in Ponyville, crash-landing in Derpy's garden. Suddenly her house is infested with Weeping Alicorns! The Doctor realizes that he did not fall alone into the Untempered Schism. The Alicorns can only want one thing: his TARDIS. Meeting eventually with all mane 6, and an unexpected wife of his, The Doctor must embark on a journey to save the whole small planet.
1. Chapter 1

Rivers, Angels, and Ponies

A Tenth Doctor Whooves Fanfic

By Sophia Porter

Summary:

The Doctor ends up in Ponyville after falling through a rift in time and space. Unfortunately, the Weeping Angels fall through with him, putting every citizen in danger. Somehow River Song (he knows her) is there also, and helps him stop the Angels. But there is a hidden enemy, and this time River Song can't save him…

Chapter 1

Crash Landing

The Doctor ran all around the console, flipping different switches and pressing different buttons. He was alone; that wasn't very normal for him. But that was okay. He thought it was better alone.

Suddenly the TARDIS stopped. He banged the machine with his mallet. "Oi! What's wrong with you?" The lights were dimmed, nothing was moving or doing anything. He set the mallet down on the console, and watched the scanner which had gone down too. And then his ship started banging around, falling through the sky, and everything had turned back on. The scanner was showing loads of Gallifreyan circles that didn't make any sense, even for the Doctor. He tried to make his way to the doors, but kept falling over because the TARDIS kept knocking him over. But he finally made it, and he opened the doors. What he saw was space. Black, starless, empty space. It was like he had fallen into the void. But he hadn't, because suddenly he was among a bunch of stars and galaxies and different skies, and then he was in the black space all over again.

"How is that possible? I'm dimension jumping… through multiple universes! But that's… That's impossible!" Sparks flew from the console room, and fires blazed. His ship continued to fall, and he went back to the console.

The Doctor in the TARDIS didn't know anything about where he was going, or what the TARDIS was doing. But he sure didn't know there was a planet he was about to crash on.

He had stabilized the TARDIS somewhat, so they were falling a bit more slow, but that had done pretty much nothing. Fortunately for him, there was a planet. Right in the path of the TARDIS's collision course.

The TARDIS crashed right into it, completely destroying the console room, all the coral design and ripping the TARDIS herself apart. Fires blazed as high as the ceiling, sparks flew, and she bounced around, throwing the Doctor everywhere. He crashed into the console, right under the place he had put the mallet. His collision alone had given him a concussion, but the mallet straight to the top of his head was enough to give him a limited time with consciousness, then he would be out. And he was changing… it was like regeneration, but not exactly. He didn't know what he was changing into, but he had to get out of the TARDIS. With what little strength he had, he made his way to the doors once again. Except this time, he jumped.

And landed, unconscious, in a tree.

Chapter 2

The Oncoming Storm

The normally blue sky that hung over Ponyville was dark with clouds that the ponies were worried about. The Pegasi complained that the oncoming storm wasn't planned by them and they certainly hadn't planned its forthcoming. Everypony was in the Ponyville town square, where Mayor Mare was trying to get them to calm down. Except the outcast, except the one gray mare deemed to save them all… ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derpy Hooves was in her cottage just outside Ponyville, happily making blueberry muffins. She paid no attention to the gathering clouds outside her window.

"Step 3: Pour batter mix into muffin cups. Bake for twenty minutes. Okay!" she said happily to herself. She managed to pour the mix in without spilling it, then put the muffins into the stove. She turned on the timer and went to her room.

It was now raining heavily outside, and Derpy absent-mindedly stared into the black storm clouds. 'Well, Derpy, better being here than anywhere else. After all, your eyes, voice, and pretty much everything else everypony laughs at. Being alone is better.' This is what she told herself every day.

Derpy put her face into her hooves and cried. She didn't know how long; all she knew were her tears. They seemed to mix with the rain. Suddenly, there was a huge flash of lightning that was just outside the Everfree, which wasn't far from where she lived. She looked out the window and gasped. It looked like a ball of fire had fallen from the sky. Then something else fell, far enough away from the fireball to be in her garden.

The object was a brown stallion with a sticky-uppy mane and tail. His cutie mark was a shining hourglass from which the Sands of Time fell. His eyes were closed; Derpy guessed he was unconscious from the fall he had taken. The rain thundered down much more heavily, and if Derpy didn't go and get him, he would be stuck out there for a while in the storm. So, deciding to be nice, Derpy folded her wings snugly, so that she wouldn't accidentally fly away, and went outside.

She immediately regretted it. The wind pushed heavily at her wings, trying to unfold them, but fortunately she had strong wings. Her blonde mane whipped around her head, obscuring her visualization. Her eyes went straight, when she concentrated. She managed to get her mane back in place, and saw the brown stallion not far away, crushing her rosebushes. She really didn't mind though. She didn't tend to garden. Derpy pushed her way to the stallion, wondering how in Equestria she would get him inside, safe from the rain.

Finally she reached him, and, dragging him out of the flowers, unfurled her wings from her belly. The wind caught hold of them, but she hadn't gone to Aerial Flight Camp for nothing. Flapping her wings as hard as she could, Derpy grabbed a hold of the stallion and manipulated the wind beneath her wings to push her towards the little cottage she lived in. This took all of her energy, and had probably sprained her wings too, judging by how it hurt to fly at all. Reaching the house, Derpy pulled open the door and shoved both Pegasus and Earth Pony inside, exasperated by the effort that had taken. She had no more strength left within her body. Derpy collapsed on the floor next to the stallion, unmoving.

Chapter 3

Stones are Stones, but Angels are Angels

The Doctor woke up in what looked like an old cottage. He looked around, then saw himself. He was pony! Like, a real live, living, actual _pony!_ He felt very excited.

Using the furniture to help, he stood on his hind legs. He took a step forward, only to fall flat on his face. He pushed himself up with all of his legs, and found that it was much more comfortable that way, and he could actually walk. He walked around the couch a few times to try his new body out.

He walked over to the window and saw there was a big storm outside. Satisfied, he turned around, only to find a gray pony with a blonde mane collapsed at the door. He stared at it for some time, finally deciding to go over and check on it.

Upon closer inspection, he discovered that the pony had wings! He checked his own back to see if he did too, but he didn't.

He poked the gray pony, and it rolled over. The mane fell away from its face, revealing her features. She didn't look much unlike him, just with different colors. Realizing that she was unconscious, the Doctor scooped her up and put her on the couch. He draped a blanket over her. He took out his sonic screwdriver (which to be honest, he didn't know he had; he just happened to have it. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.) and scanned her. It said that she had somehow sprained her wings. So he bandaged them up and left her to sleep.

Derpy woke up, staring at the ceiling of her living room. He wings hurt, but not as much as before. She heard noises coming from her kitchen, and got up to go investigate. There was the brown stallion under her kitchen cupboard, throwing out pipes and she wasn't gonna even ask where the wires came from. There was a strange noise like a mechanical bee, and he crawled out from under the sink. Not even noticing her, the pony turned on the sink. It still worked, but better than Derpy had ever known it to. "There we go! That's better!" he said, in what Derpy placed as a Hoofington accent. "Working good now, eh?" He left the hot water running and started to wash her dishes. He whistled a tune, from where she didn't know (it was from Gallifrey, a song they had to learn at the Time Lord Academy). Derpy decided to get a better look at him. He had brown spiky hair, a tanish colored coat, and an hourglass cutie mark that shone proudly on his flank. He was wearing a collar and green tie.

Now growing bored of watching him, she went to introduce herself.

The Doctor had fixed nearly everything in the house, including the burnt muffins he found inside the stove. Setting 19F on his screwdriver was all he needed. Now, he was under the kitchen sink, fixing the plumbing. He restored it with a wave of his screwdriver, after pulling out unnecessary bits and bolts and wires. He stood up and turned on the sink. "There we go! That's better!" He began to wash the dishes. "Working good now, eh?"

He heard a voice behind him. "Um, excuse me?" He turned around to find the gray pony. He dropped the plate he was holding.

The pony before him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, possibly more beautiful than Rose. Her eyes were like the golden rays of the sunset, with golden specks. They were positioned like… like they were derped. And so was he.

"Hello? Yeah, um, who are you? I'm Derpy. Derpy Hooves."

He suddenly came back to reality."Yes! Yes. I mean, um, yes. My name is the Doctor. I- I um, uh… Sorry about the plate! You just s-startled me and I, um, dropped it. It's okay, though! I'll- I'll- I'll fix it. Or get you a new one. Or… or- um… I'm the Doctor!" He quickly shifted his gaze from her to the floor.

She laughed. "It's alright. Happens all the time. Doctor who?"

He didn't look up. "Just the Doctor," he mumbled. "Ookay. How long have you been awake?" He looked up, but past her.

"Oh, no," he said softly. "What?" Derpy asked. She glanced behind her to see nothing unusual, just a stone statue, and turn to face the Doctor again. "What are you talking- WAIT, WHAT?! What is a _statue_ doing in my kitchen?! Doctor!" He said nothing but motioned for her to stand behind him.

They stared at the statue for a few seconds, Derpy not understanding why they couldn't go up and just remove it. "Doctor," she said softly. "Why can't we just go up there and take it away?"

She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again the statue had moved. "Whoa! Did- did it just move?" The Doctor continued to stare at it. Finally he said to Derpy:

"Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't look away, don't turn your back, and don't blink. Good luck."

Derpy didn't get the warning, but he slipped past the statue and she heard the door slam. She sighed. "Doctor! Doctor, where'd you go? Doctor!" She peered past the statue, but was forced to look at it again when it suddenly appeared, reaching for her neck. "Ahh!"

Suddenly she had an idea. Looking at the statue with her left eye, she scanned the room for a way out with her other eye. She saw that if she could lure the statue away from the door, she could get out and escape. Cautiously moving towards the sink, she blinked.

Chapter 3

A Beautiful Song

The Doctor ran, occasionally falling on his face. If the Angels were here, they could only want the TARDIS. And he had to make sure they didn't get it, or else all hell would break loose, and this wonderful little planet would be struck out of its place in space, not to mention time and reality.

He wasn't actually watching where he was going, and rolled down a very large hill, rolling into the four legs of an orange-colored pony. He jumped back. "Ahh! Sorry! Wait, there's _more _ of you? Oh, great. Well, don't blink!" He rushed off, leaving a very confused orange pony behind him.

He ran to the big red barn he saw, then thought better of it and turned around. He went back to the pony. "Hi! Yeah, me again. Um, you haven't seen anything falling from the sky lately, have you? Like, really big, and it might've been on fire."

The pony stared at him for a moment, then said, "Yeah, ah have. Over in tha Everfree Forest. Wha do ya wanna know?"

Knowing that the pony wouldn't understand a word, he poured out his whole story. "Well, there are statues running around and if I don't find a blue box, they're gonna destroy the whole of reality and tear apart the fabric of time and space and I need a new outfit so I can look good while I'm saving the universe- again!" He paused, then asked, "Do ponies wear clothes? I dunno, never been a pony before. Never gone to a pony planet, either. Now I've really been everywhere. I feel accomplished in this life! 900 years of traveling time and space, and I'm pretty sure I've felt accomplished somewhere. Anyway, thanks!" He ran off again. The orange pony decided to follow him.

The Doctor ran down the hill, not caring if the pony was following or not. He ran into the centre of the town, running into a purple pony. "Sorry! Seem to be doing that a lot today- hey! You're a unicorn! I've never ever seen a unicorn before! Am I a unicorn? I haven't seen a mirror yet, and even though my hair is always great, I need to see it. Can you magic?"

The purple pony stared past him, at her friend running into town. "Applejack, do you know him?" she asked. "No, he just ran up to meh and ah answered a question for him." They both turned to the Doctor. "Who are you?" The Doctor stared back, then answered, "I'm the Doctor! But other than that, can you tell me where the Everfree forest is?" The purple pony stared at him. "Doctor what?" He rolled his eyes, then looked impatiently at Applejack.

"Doctor what?" Applejack asked. "Yes," the Doctor said. "If you like. Now will _somebody_ please tell me where the Everfree forest is!" The purple pony shook her head. "You said it wrong. It's supposed to be some_pony_. "Alright! Now tell me where the Everfree Forest is!" He stamped his hoof. He began walking. Suddenly a very familiar pony came running into town.

"Derpy! Thank goodness! Oh, you have _no _idea what I've been through today. These really quite annoying ponies won't let me go save the world and they are really getting on my nerves." Derpy stared at the two ponies before him. "Oh, um, Doctor, this is Twilight Sparkle and Applejack." The Doctor looked surprised. "Really? Twilight Sparkle? Sounds like a rubbish name, if you ask me. You look more like a Dusk Shine." **(A/N: Yes, I just did that.)** Twilight looked bewildered. "Or… Yes! I know! Georgia. Yep, Georgia." He started laughing all of a sudden. " I just realized," he said, in-between laughs, "All of you have tattoos on your butts! Do you know how funny that is!"

Twilight stepped forward. "They're _not_ tattoos! They're called cutie marks! And you have one too!" The Doctor stopped laughing to look round at his 'cute mark', as Twilight had so put it. It was an hourglass, probably best describing the time-traveler.

"Well, yes, I _suppose_ that an hourglass could do the trick." Aj stepped forward. "Waht do you do, Doctor? Clocks?" The Doctor chuckled. "Something like that," he replied. "Anyway, I… ooh. It's a thing! I love things! Ask anyone." A house made of candy had just appeared in their line of sight. He ran inside excitedly.

Twilight was just wondering if running that fast was even _possible_ if you were an earth pony, when a series of screams came from inside. She, Derpy, and Applejack went in.

On the floor, the Doctor was convulsing. A cream- colored mare with golden eyes and curly mane and tail with a question mark for a cutie mark was standing next to him, looking at him with a faraway look in her eyes. Derpy rushed to his side. "We have to do something!" The mare said, "No. Leave him, Ditzy Doo. He needs this to happen. He won't survive without this." The Doctor stopped screaming and lay on the floor with his eyes closed. The unfamiliar mare continued to look at him with a strange look in her eyes.

Finally the Doctor stood up. He looked at her and said, ''Why would you _do _that?! That… that is _not cool!_ Do you know how much that hurt?" She did not reply, but continued to look at him as if she was waiting for something to click inside him. The Doctor looked bewildered.

_Hello, sweetie!_

_**How the hay are you in my mind?!**_

_Oh, you know me. Always popping in and out. Meeting in the wrong order._

_**But… that's… that's not physically possible! You can't be in my mind!**_

_Or can't I?_

_**Wait. If you're in my mind, am I in yours?**_

_Maybe…_

_**Oh, River Song, you bad girl! Oh, this is… This is beautiful! Oh, I could kiss you.**_

_Why don't you?_

_**Only when we're alone!**_

_Is that a promise, Doctor?_

_**Uh, I-I um, well, uh…**_

_The cleverest man in the universe, at a loss for words for the first time in all his lives…_

_**Stop it!**_

_Oh, well, you know it's true._

_**That doesn't mean I have to like it!**_

_Oh, Doctor…_

Derpy was a bit scared at the moment. Watching the Doctor and whatshername… well, it was strange. They had been staring at each other for about five minutes now, their facial expressions changing. At first the Doctor had been confused, then what looked like adoration, then nervousness, then shock, then pleading a bit, and then he'd seemed to snap back to reality. The mare, on the other hoof, had seemed excited, then she had not changed from looking like she had just won a prize. She, too, had seemed to snap to reality again.

The Doctor glanced again at the strange pony, smirked, and turned back to the group. She returned the smirk with a sexy wink.

Twilight was enraged. These ponies were keeping a secret from her, and she didn't like it when ponies kept secrets from her. She marched right up to this… Doctor and pinned him against the wall.

"Okay. First of all, I need to know where you're from, when you were born, and what secret you and her are hiding from me. _Then_ we can move on to what's happening and why you need to go to the Everfree Forest. And tell me your name!"

The Doctor took a deep breath.

"WellImfromGallifreyintheconstellationofKasterborousandIcanttellyouwhenIwasbornandwearenthidinganythingandtheresadangerouslifeformabouttodestroyyouallifidontstopitanditoldyoumynameistheDoctorandthatsmyactualname." He grinned at her and slipped out from her arms. He looked at the mare again and they both took off out the door. This all happened so fast that Twilight was still against the wall and Derpy and Aj had minimized pupils.

Twilight shook her head. "_What?!_"

The Doctor and River Song ran out the door of SugarCube Corner. They talked as they ran.

_**Are you sure you know where the Everfree Forest is? **_

_I know my way around this place. Don't worry, sweetie. Why do you need to go there, anyway?_

_**It's where my TARDIS crash landed. I need to get her back before the Angels realize where she is. How I managed to lose her is a mystery to me…**_

_You lose _everything.

_**I know I do! Don't remind me.**_

_That's what I'm here for, sweetie!_

_**SO… How long have you been living here, River?**_

_Oh, about four years. Not long. You'd do well here. Learn how time normally passes._

_**But I **_know _**how time normally passes. It goes reeeeeeeaaaaaaallllllyyyyyyy slowly and in the right order.**_

_That's not what you said earlier._

_**What d'you mean?**_

_I met some of your earlier selves in the universe. Seems like all of you got sucked into this dimension at different points in time. Oh, you were hilarious! The first one of you, oh, hilarious!_

_**Hey! Don't laugh at me! That's rude!**_

_But it was strange. You were all out of order. Like, I saw the Fifth Doctor first. Then I saw the Eighth. _

_**What did I look like?**_

_Spoilers!_

_**Damn you, River Song. You and your spoilers…**_

_And I asked every one of you what happened. They said some sort of stone thing was there, and that was the last thing they saw before coming here._

_**Statues… Oh RASSILON! My past selves were being attacked by Weeping Angels! Oh, this is not good, this is VERY not good. WHY DON'T I REMEMBER THIS?!**_

_Sweetie, calm down. Look, we're here._

They stopped just outside the Everfree Forest. The Doctor looked at River. "Ready?" She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." He grinned excitedly and ran into the forest.

Chapter 4

Into the Everfree


	2. Chapter 2

Rivers, Angels, and Ponies

A Tenth Doctor Whooves Fanfic

By Sophia Porter

Summary:

The Doctor ends up in Ponyville after falling through a rift in time and space. Unfortunately, the Weeping Angels fall through with him, putting every citizen in danger. Somehow River Song (he knows her) is there also, and helps him stop the Angels. But there is a hidden enemy, and this time River Song can't save him…

Chapter 1

Crash Landing

The Doctor ran all around the console, flipping different switches and pressing different buttons. He was alone; that wasn't very normal for him. But that was okay. He thought it was better alone.

Suddenly the TARDIS stopped. He banged the machine with his mallet. "Oi! What's wrong with you?" The lights were dimmed, nothing was moving or doing anything. He set the mallet down on the console, and watched the scanner which had gone down too. And then his ship started banging around, falling through the sky, and everything had turned back on. The scanner was showing loads of Gallifreyan circles that didn't make any sense, even for the Doctor. He tried to make his way to the doors, but kept falling over because the TARDIS kept knocking him over. But he finally made it, and he opened the doors. What he saw was space. Black, starless, empty space. It was like he had fallen into the void. But he hadn't, because suddenly he was among a bunch of stars and galaxies and different skies, and then he was in the black space all over again.

"How is that possible? I'm dimension jumping… through multiple universes! But that's… That's impossible!" Sparks flew from the console room, and fires blazed. His ship continued to fall, and he went back to the console.

The Doctor in the TARDIS didn't know anything about where he was going, or what the TARDIS was doing. But he sure didn't know there was a planet he was about to crash on.

He had stabilized the TARDIS somewhat, so they were falling a bit more slow, but that had done pretty much nothing. Fortunately for him, there was a planet. Right in the path of the TARDIS's collision course.

The TARDIS crashed right into it, completely destroying the console room, all the coral design and ripping the TARDIS herself apart. Fires blazed as high as the ceiling, sparks flew, and she bounced around, throwing the Doctor everywhere. He crashed into the console, right under the place he had put the mallet. His collision alone had given him a concussion, but the mallet straight to the top of his head was enough to give him a limited time with consciousness, then he would be out. And he was changing… it was like regeneration, but not exactly. He didn't know what he was changing into, but he had to get out of the TARDIS. With what little strength he had, he made his way to the doors once again. Except this time, he jumped.

And landed, unconscious, in a tree.

Chapter 2

The Oncoming Storm

The normally blue sky that hung over Ponyville was dark with clouds that the ponies were worried about. The Pegasi complained that the oncoming storm wasn't planned by them and they certainly hadn't planned its forthcoming. Everypony was in the Ponyville town square, where Mayor Mare was trying to get them to calm down. Except the outcast, except the one gray mare deemed to save them all… ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derpy Hooves was in her cottage just outside Ponyville, happily making blueberry muffins. She paid no attention to the gathering clouds outside her window.

"Step 3: Pour batter mix into muffin cups. Bake for twenty minutes. Okay!" she said happily to herself. She managed to pour the mix in without spilling it, then put the muffins into the stove. She turned on the timer and went to her room.

It was now raining heavily outside, and Derpy absent-mindedly stared into the black storm clouds. 'Well, Derpy, better being here than anywhere else. After all, your eyes, voice, and pretty much everything else everypony laughs at. Being alone is better.' This is what she told herself every day.

Derpy put her face into her hooves and cried. She didn't know how long; all she knew were her tears. They seemed to mix with the rain. Suddenly, there was a huge flash of lightning that was just outside the Everfree, which wasn't far from where she lived. She looked out the window and gasped. It looked like a ball of fire had fallen from the sky. Then something else fell, far enough away from the fireball to be in her garden.

The object was a brown stallion with a sticky-uppy mane and tail. His cutie mark was a shining hourglass from which the Sands of Time fell. His eyes were closed; Derpy guessed he was unconscious from the fall he had taken. The rain thundered down much more heavily, and if Derpy didn't go and get him, he would be stuck out there for a while in the storm. So, deciding to be nice, Derpy folded her wings snugly, so that she wouldn't accidentally fly away, and went outside.

She immediately regretted it. The wind pushed heavily at her wings, trying to unfold them, but fortunately she had strong wings. Her blonde mane whipped around her head, obscuring her visualization. Her eyes went straight, when she concentrated. She managed to get her mane back in place, and saw the brown stallion not far away, crushing her rosebushes. She really didn't mind though. She didn't tend to garden. Derpy pushed her way to the stallion, wondering how in Equestria she would get him inside, safe from the rain.

Finally she reached him, and, dragging him out of the flowers, unfurled her wings from her belly. The wind caught hold of them, but she hadn't gone to Aerial Flight Camp for nothing. Flapping her wings as hard as she could, Derpy grabbed a hold of the stallion and manipulated the wind beneath her wings to push her towards the little cottage she lived in. This took all of her energy, and had probably sprained her wings too, judging by how it hurt to fly at all. Reaching the house, Derpy pulled open the door and shoved both Pegasus and Earth Pony inside, exasperated by the effort that had taken. She had no more strength left within her body. Derpy collapsed on the floor next to the stallion, unmoving.

Chapter 3

Stones are Stones, but Angels are Angels

The Doctor woke up in what looked like an old cottage. He looked around, then saw himself. He was pony! Like, a real live, living, actual _pony!_ He felt very excited.

Using the furniture to help, he stood on his hind legs. He took a step forward, only to fall flat on his face. He pushed himself up with all of his legs, and found that it was much more comfortable that way, and he could actually walk. He walked around the couch a few times to try his new body out.

He walked over to the window and saw there was a big storm outside. Satisfied, he turned around, only to find a gray pony with a blonde mane collapsed at the door. He stared at it for some time, finally deciding to go over and check on it.

Upon closer inspection, he discovered that the pony had wings! He checked his own back to see if he did too, but he didn't.

He poked the gray pony, and it rolled over. The mane fell away from its face, revealing her features. She didn't look much unlike him, just with different colors. Realizing that she was unconscious, the Doctor scooped her up and put her on the couch. He draped a blanket over her. He took out his sonic screwdriver (which to be honest, he didn't know he had; he just happened to have it. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff.) and scanned her. It said that she had somehow sprained her wings. So he bandaged them up and left her to sleep.

Derpy woke up, staring at the ceiling of her living room. He wings hurt, but not as much as before. She heard noises coming from her kitchen, and got up to go investigate. There was the brown stallion under her kitchen cupboard, throwing out pipes and she wasn't gonna even ask where the wires came from. There was a strange noise like a mechanical bee, and he crawled out from under the sink. Not even noticing her, the pony turned on the sink. It still worked, but better than Derpy had ever known it to. "There we go! That's better!" he said, in what Derpy placed as a Hoofington accent. "Working good now, eh?" He left the hot water running and started to wash her dishes. He whistled a tune, from where she didn't know (it was from Gallifrey, a song they had to learn at the Time Lord Academy). Derpy decided to get a better look at him. He had brown spiky hair, a tanish colored coat, and an hourglass cutie mark that shone proudly on his flank. He was wearing a collar and green tie.

Now growing bored of watching him, she went to introduce herself.

The Doctor had fixed nearly everything in the house, including the burnt muffins he found inside the stove. Setting 19F on his screwdriver was all he needed. Now, he was under the kitchen sink, fixing the plumbing. He restored it with a wave of his screwdriver, after pulling out unnecessary bits and bolts and wires. He stood up and turned on the sink. "There we go! That's better!" He began to wash the dishes. "Working good now, eh?"

He heard a voice behind him. "Um, excuse me?" He turned around to find the gray pony. He dropped the plate he was holding.

The pony before him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, possibly more beautiful than Rose. Her eyes were like the golden rays of the sunset, with golden specks. They were positioned like… like they were derped. And so was he.

"Hello? Yeah, um, who are you? I'm Derpy. Derpy Hooves."

He suddenly came back to reality."Yes! Yes. I mean, um, yes. My name is the Doctor. I- I um, uh… Sorry about the plate! You just s-startled me and I, um, dropped it. It's okay, though! I'll- I'll- I'll fix it. Or get you a new one. Or… or- um… I'm the Doctor!" He quickly shifted his gaze from her to the floor.

She laughed. "It's alright. Happens all the time. Doctor who?"

He didn't look up. "Just the Doctor," he mumbled. "Ookay. How long have you been awake?" He looked up, but past her.

"Oh, no," he said softly. "What?" Derpy asked. She glanced behind her to see nothing unusual, just a stone statue, and turn to face the Doctor again. "What are you talking- WAIT, WHAT?! What is a _statue_ doing in my kitchen?! Doctor!" He said nothing but motioned for her to stand behind him.

They stared at the statue for a few seconds, Derpy not understanding why they couldn't go up and just remove it. "Doctor," she said softly. "Why can't we just go up there and take it away?"

She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again the statue had moved. "Whoa! Did- did it just move?" The Doctor continued to stare at it. Finally he said to Derpy:

"Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Don't look away, don't turn your back, and don't blink. Good luck."

Derpy didn't get the warning, but he slipped past the statue and she heard the door slam. She sighed. "Doctor! Doctor, where'd you go? Doctor!" She peered past the statue, but was forced to look at it again when it suddenly appeared, reaching for her neck. "Ahh!"

Suddenly she had an idea. Looking at the statue with her left eye, she scanned the room for a way out with her other eye. She saw that if she could lure the statue away from the door, she could get out and escape. Cautiously moving towards the sink, she blinked.

Chapter 3

A Beautiful Song

The Doctor ran, occasionally falling on his face. If the Angels were here, they could only want the TARDIS. And he had to make sure they didn't get it, or else all hell would break loose, and this wonderful little planet would be struck out of its place in space, not to mention time and reality.

He wasn't actually watching where he was going, and rolled down a very large hill, rolling into the four legs of an orange-colored pony. He jumped back. "Ahh! Sorry! Wait, there's _more _ of you? Oh, great. Well, don't blink!" He rushed off, leaving a very confused orange pony behind him.

He ran to the big red barn he saw, then thought better of it and turned around. He went back to the pony. "Hi! Yeah, me again. Um, you haven't seen anything falling from the sky lately, have you? Like, really big, and it might've been on fire."

The pony stared at him for a moment, then said, "Yeah, ah have. Over in tha Everfree Forest. Wha do ya wanna know?"

Knowing that the pony wouldn't understand a word, he poured out his whole story. "Well, there are statues running around and if I don't find a blue box, they're gonna destroy the whole of reality and tear apart the fabric of time and space and I need a new outfit so I can look good while I'm saving the universe- again!" He paused, then asked, "Do ponies wear clothes? I dunno, never been a pony before. Never gone to a pony planet, either. Now I've really been everywhere. I feel accomplished in this life! 900 years of traveling time and space, and I'm pretty sure I've felt accomplished somewhere. Anyway, thanks!" He ran off again. The orange pony decided to follow him.

The Doctor ran down the hill, not caring if the pony was following or not. He ran into the centre of the town, running into a purple pony. "Sorry! Seem to be doing that a lot today- hey! You're a unicorn! I've never ever seen a unicorn before! Am I a unicorn? I haven't seen a mirror yet, and even though my hair is always great, I need to see it. Can you magic?"

The purple pony stared past him, at her friend running into town. "Applejack, do you know him?" she asked. "No, he just ran up to meh and ah answered a question for him." They both turned to the Doctor. "Who are you?" The Doctor stared back, then answered, "I'm the Doctor! But other than that, can you tell me where the Everfree forest is?" The purple pony stared at him. "Doctor what?" He rolled his eyes, then looked impatiently at Applejack.

"Doctor what?" Applejack asked. "Yes," the Doctor said. "If you like. Now will _somebody_ please tell me where the Everfree forest is!" The purple pony shook her head. "You said it wrong. It's supposed to be some_pony_. "Alright! Now tell me where the Everfree Forest is!" He stamped his hoof. He began walking. Suddenly a very familiar pony came running into town.

"Derpy! Thank goodness! Oh, you have _no _idea what I've been through today. These really quite annoying ponies won't let me go save the world and they are really getting on my nerves." Derpy stared at the two ponies before him. "Oh, um, Doctor, this is Twilight Sparkle and Applejack." The Doctor looked surprised. "Really? Twilight Sparkle? Sounds like a rubbish name, if you ask me. You look more like a Dusk Shine." **(A/N: Yes, I just did that.)** Twilight looked bewildered. "Or… Yes! I know! Georgia. Yep, Georgia." He started laughing all of a sudden. " I just realized," he said, in-between laughs, "All of you have tattoos on your butts! Do you know how funny that is!"

Twilight stepped forward. "They're _not_ tattoos! They're called cutie marks! And you have one too!" The Doctor stopped laughing to look round at his 'cute mark', as Twilight had so put it. It was an hourglass, probably best describing the time-traveler.

"Well, yes, I _suppose_ that an hourglass could do the trick." Aj stepped forward. "Waht do you do, Doctor? Clocks?" The Doctor chuckled. "Something like that," he replied. "Anyway, I… ooh. It's a thing! I love things! Ask anyone." A house made of candy had just appeared in their line of sight. He ran inside excitedly.

Twilight was just wondering if running that fast was even _possible_ if you were an earth pony, when a series of screams came from inside. She, Derpy, and Applejack went in.

On the floor, the Doctor was convulsing. A cream- colored mare with golden eyes and curly mane and tail with a question mark for a cutie mark was standing next to him, looking at him with a faraway look in her eyes. Derpy rushed to his side. "We have to do something!" The mare said, "No. Leave him, Ditzy Doo. He needs this to happen. He won't survive without this." The Doctor stopped screaming and lay on the floor with his eyes closed. The unfamiliar mare continued to look at him with a strange look in her eyes.

Finally the Doctor stood up. He looked at her and said, ''Why would you _do _that?! That… that is _not cool!_ Do you know how much that hurt?" She did not reply, but continued to look at him as if she was waiting for something to click inside him. The Doctor looked bewildered.

_Hello, sweetie!_

_**How the hay are you in my mind?!**_

_Oh, you know me. Always popping in and out. Meeting in the wrong order._

_**But… that's… that's not physically possible! You can't be in my mind!**_

_Or can't I?_

_**Wait. If you're in my mind, am I in yours?**_

_Maybe…_

_**Oh, River Song, you bad girl! Oh, this is… This is beautiful! Oh, I could kiss you.**_

_Why don't you?_

_**Only when we're alone!**_

_Is that a promise, Doctor?_

_**Uh, I-I um, well, uh…**_

_The cleverest man in the universe, at a loss for words for the first time in all his lives…_

_**Stop it!**_

_Oh, well, you know it's true._

_**That doesn't mean I have to like it!**_

_Oh, Doctor…_

Derpy was a bit scared at the moment. Watching the Doctor and whatshername… well, it was strange. They had been staring at each other for about five minutes now, their facial expressions changing. At first the Doctor had been confused, then what looked like adoration, then nervousness, then shock, then pleading a bit, and then he'd seemed to snap back to reality. The mare, on the other hoof, had seemed excited, then she had not changed from looking like she had just won a prize. She, too, had seemed to snap to reality again.

The Doctor glanced again at the strange pony, smirked, and turned back to the group. She returned the smirk with a sexy wink.

Twilight was enraged. These ponies were keeping a secret from her, and she didn't like it when ponies kept secrets from her. She marched right up to this… Doctor and pinned him against the wall.

"Okay. First of all, I need to know where you're from, when you were born, and what secret you and her are hiding from me. _Then_ we can move on to what's happening and why you need to go to the Everfree Forest. And tell me your name!"

The Doctor took a deep breath.

"WellImfromGallifreyintheconstellationofKasterborousandIcanttellyouwhenIwasbornandwearenthidinganythingandtheresadangerouslifeformabouttodestroyyouallifidontstopitanditoldyoumynameistheDoctorandthatsmyactualname." He grinned at her and slipped out from her arms. He looked at the mare again and they both took off out the door. This all happened so fast that Twilight was still against the wall and Derpy and Aj had minimized pupils.

Twilight shook her head. "_What?!_"

The Doctor and River Song ran out the door of SugarCube Corner. They talked as they ran.

_**Are you sure you know where the Everfree Forest is? **_

_I know my way around this place. Don't worry, sweetie. Why do you need to go there, anyway?_

_**It's where my TARDIS crash landed. I need to get her back before the Angels realize where she is. How I managed to lose her is a mystery to me…**_

_You lose _everything.

_**I know I do! Don't remind me.**_

_That's what I'm here for, sweetie!_

_**SO… How long have you been living here, River?**_

_Oh, about four years. Not long. You'd do well here. Learn how time normally passes._

_**But I **_know _**how time normally passes. It goes reeeeeeeaaaaaaallllllyyyyyyy slowly and in the right order.**_

_That's not what you said earlier._

_**What d'you mean?**_

_I met some of your earlier selves in the universe. Seems like all of you got sucked into this dimension at different points in time. Oh, you were hilarious! The first one of you, oh, hilarious!_

_**Hey! Don't laugh at me! That's rude!**_

_But it was strange. You were all out of order. Like, I saw the Fifth Doctor first. Then I saw the Eighth. _

_**What did I look like?**_

_Spoilers!_

_**Damn you, River Song. You and your spoilers…**_

_And I asked every one of you what happened. They said some sort of stone thing was there, and that was the last thing they saw before coming here._

_**Statues… Oh RASSILON! My past selves were being attacked by Weeping Angels! Oh, this is not good, this is VERY not good. WHY DON'T I REMEMBER THIS?!**_

_Sweetie, calm down. Look, we're here._

They stopped just outside the Everfree Forest. The Doctor looked at River. "Ready?" She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." He grinned excitedly and ran into the forest.

Chapter 4

Into the Everfree


End file.
